Return to the Falls
by MarvelGeeeek
Summary: My version of season 3 for all you gravity falls fans XD. When Ford discovers Bill may still be out there he tries to defeat him secretly without even his brother knowing.When Dipple and Mabel return it becomes even harder to keep this secret. Every couple of chapters will be a different episode
1. Retun to the falls part 1

**Enjoy ..**

 _11 months after Dipper and Mabel left Gravity falls._

The house was nothing like the old shack. Dipper and Mabel had they're own rooms which wasn't the attic. Mabels room was a huge pink fortress with huge purple curtens. She had a double bed with a huge unicorn toy at the top off wasn't so ,pink. Dippers had grey walls with small black curtains. His room was a mess with notes and theories all around his room. He had a single bed with a red lap next to his bed for his late night reading. Even though the house was better in almost every single way it wasn't the shack and the pair missed it.

 _Last day of school._

"Dipper,Dipper"Mable shouted up the stairs."Were going to be late"

"I'm coming"Dipper yelled back. He then reviled himself at the top of the stairs and began to walk down them slowly.

"What's wrong Dipper?"Mabel asked as she saw her brother's frown.

"You know what's wrong Mabel!I miss Gravity falls, and while Stan and Ford are out there monster hunting , we can't go back"Dipper answered awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

"Dipper they have to be there , we know that. Besides they love us and I'm sure they miss us as much as we do them"Mabel smiled."Anyway dum dum were going to miss the bus if we don't hurry up"

"Alright stupid"Dipper smiled. Deep down Dipper did miss his uncles but he missed his adventures at Gravity falls and never wanted them to end. Sometimes he thought what if he had stayed as Fords apprentice , then he wouldn't of hat to leave. On the other and there's Mabel the person he cared about more than anyone. His twin , and although they looked almost identical their personality's weren't, almost like Stan and Ford.

The pair walked to the bus stop. It was a five minute's walk from their house. Half of they're year took that bus to school, including the class jerk, Jack Hunter. He was very tall for his age, and had blond hair that flicked back. His eyes were black like his soul. He would always were the same t-shirt which was a red football top. He always wore his black ripped jeans that were covered in mud. They looked as if he had gone to roll in mud with pigs.

"Oih tree tops "Jack shouted to Dipper. Dipper just ignored him and stood by the bus stop along with Mabel."Dont ignore me tree tops"Jack shouted sounding more angry than ever.

"Oh Im sorry I didn't see you there"Diper replied sarcastically. Mabel giggled.

"Shut it door bell"Jack shouted at Mabel.

"Oi leave her alone"Dipper said shoving shoved Jack with all his might but unfortunately it didn't do much. It only made him step back.

"Your gonna regret that tree tops"Jack said. He then stepped onto the bus planning his revenge. Mable was already on the bus and she was hurt by what was said.

"Hey you ok?"Dipper asked while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Im good"Mabel smiled.

* * *

Soos was the proud manager of the Mystery Shack. His fanfic came true, well his fanfic Stan was his adopted farther, or at least his teacher, to lead his his fanfic Mabel and Dipper were there running around the place but the old shack was quiet without the family.

"Have a good day"Soos yelled after a customer.

"Oh Soos you ok, you seem more clingy than usual"Wendi asked as she walked over from the counter.

"Ye just missing the Pine family"Soos frowned.

"Ye I miss them to, but they'll be back eventully"Wendi smiled.

* * *

The Stan'o'war was back along with the two Stans. They had successful journey and had defeated the what was left of Bill in the Artic.

"It's good to be back"Stan said to his brother. The pair smiled."Lets go to the shack and Phone Shermie to see if the kids can come back"

"Stan I think she might have plans for the kids this year"Ford said . The pair frowned.

"Why have you always got to be a downer, besides what's the harm in trying"Stan stated. Ford frowned. He didn't want the kids back this year for a reason. He knew Bill wasn't completely gone and could re appear at any moment.

The two brothers walked to the shack but stopped and looked at the outside of the shack. Stan put his arm around Ford and smiled.

"Home sweet home"Stan smiled.

"Yes"Ford laughed.

"I wonder what Soos and Wendi have done to the place"Stan said curiously. The pair thought for a moment and then laughed.

"Whatever they've done... we'll put it back to normal"Ford replied. The pair laughed again and walked towards the shack.

* * *

Soos had just closed and had started cleaning up. He began by sweeping up the dust.

"See ya tomorrow soos"Wendi shouted to Soos. She opened the door to see the two pines brothers standing there smiling."Mr pines...ses"Wendi shouted with joy and shock as she hugged the pair.

"What?"Soos said quietly before dashing over."Mr Pines"Soos exclaimed while hugging all three of them. After soos let go of them...

"Alright lets see the old Shack"Stan smiled. The two brothers stepped in for the first time in 11 months.

"Yep it stil smells of you here Stan"Ford jocked.

"Look Soos your ok to move out right because the kids might be coming back and we obviously need the space"Stan explained to Soos.

"Yes and I cant wait to see the kids"Soos replied. The two stans looked at eachother.

"Us eather"The pair said at the same time.


	2. Return to the Falls part 2

**Authors Note: Basically the first couple of chapters will be the story of Dipper and Mable returning to the Fallls. After that there will be a bunch of one shots (episodes in stories) of what I think season 3 will be.**

 **VERY IMPOTANT NOTE!:As you all are probably are aware the producer of the show plans to end the show after 2 series. WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN! There have already been loads of emails sent to him from fans begging him to re think his decisions and to our delight this has made a difference. He has said he may release some comics. But we Gravity Falls Fans must see the Pines Family re united there fore I beg you send him an email , post something on Instagram or Twitter with the hashtag**

 **#BRINGBACKTHEFALLS OR #DONTFINISHGRAVITYFALLS and lets see if we can make a difference xoxo**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy xoxo**

The brothers were back in their beloved Shack and they were glad to be. Soos was glad they were back as well. Things were almost perfect, the only thig missing was the kids, Dipper and Mabel.

Stan sat back in his beloved chair. He had been through so much with the that chair. It's a memory from the opening day at the shack, the first day Dipper and Mabel came over for the summer and the place where he regained his memory after defeating Bill. What a chair!

He opened a can of soda and for the first time in a while actually relaxed. He took a greedy sip of his drink and put it on the table besides him. He then fell back into the chair and felt the full comfort of it. Stan smiled for a second as he reached for the Tv remote. He looked around and couldn't see it.

"Kids!" He frowned. "Oh their not here"He mutered under his breath."Ford Soos!"Stan yelled in a tone that made it seem urgent.

Ford came dashing in. He was wearing his usual clothes except there was black stains all over it. It looked as if he was in the middle of an experiment or something.

"Whats wrong Stanley"Ford said before scanning his surroundings.

"I cant find the reomote"Stan said in an urgent tone.

"Ugh"Ford muttered."Stanley I was busy!" Ford said calmly but strictly.

"But I cant find the remote"Stan answered defensively . Ford laughed. "What you think its funny tough guy"Stan said getting slightly annoyed.

"Just get up and look for it"Ford answered grinning.

"But I cant be bothered to get up"Stan complained. Ford smiled while rolling his eyes.

"Bye Stanley"Ford smiled.

"Wait Ford"Stan shouted after his brother.

"Yes Stanley"Ford smiled.

"Fancy a drink"Stan smiled back. Over recent months the pair had been inseparable like when they were kids. When they were back Stan felt lonely without his brother, without the kids.

"Sure"Ford answered. Ford also felt lonely. He had spent a good chunk of his life in another dimension so whenever company was around he wouls gladly take it, even if what was with the person who trapped him there in the first place.

The pair moved to the table and took a scanned Ford and for the first time that day noticed how dirty his clothes were.

"Hey sixer did you plan on wearing those clothes for the rest of your life"Stan joked. Ford smiled for a second.

"Suppose not but then again Im to busy inventing stuff"Ford joked.

"Im a nerd bot beep bop"Stan said in the tone of a pair laughed.

They continued to talk, really talk. They talked mostly about the kids and their things they had in common They both adoed the kids but for different were both saying how they would do anything for them even if it ment ending their lives.

* * *

"Dipper , Dipper"Mabel shouted as she ran around the house. She was running so fast she ran into the kitchen wall.

"Yes Mabel"Dipper said with a slight smirk. Mabel was wearing her Lama t-shirt. Dipper had a plain red t-shirt on with his usual shorts. He wasn't wearing his hat, his hair was very very messy.

"You wanna prank call Stan and Ford"Mabel giggled.

"It does sound like fun"Dipper smirked."Ok lets do it"

The pair ran to the living room where the house phone was. On the table by the side was the mystery shacks number, a number for Stan's room and a number for Ford's room.

"Ok who should we ring first"Mabel joked.

"How about the shack and see who answeres"Dipper answered. Mabel dialled the number but accidently put in one wrong digit . The phone rang, It was decided that Dipper would do the firs one and then Mabel, whoeer did the funniest one would get to phone the last number.

"Hello" A familiar voice said.

"Mabel this isn't stan or Ford"Dipper whispered to Mabel. Mabel jut smirked and took over for Dipper.

"Hello who is this"Mabel asked in an old voice.

"Jack Hunter"The voice answered."Is this Mabel?"The voice asked.

"No"Mabel replied in her normal voice.

"I knew it"The voice said angrily."You think you can prank call me well let me tell you something I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS"The voice threatened. Dipper took the phone off Mabel.

"Look Jack it was just a bit of pointless fun and were sorry we didn't mean to ring you"Dipper said calmly.

"Oi Pine cone this has nothing to do with you!"The voice yelled angrily.

"It does from the second you threatened my sister, leave us alone"Dipper replied as calmly as he could but it was obvious he was angry.

"Fine I will just get revenge on both of you"Jack replied. He then hung up before Dipper could reply.

"Don't worry sis he's all bark and no bight"Dipper said as he put a hand on Mabels shoulder .

"Thanks bro bro"Mabel smiled . She then got up and started running around like she had been before. Diper just smiled. He then thought about the threatening conversation he just had with Jack Hunter , toughest Kid in California. He felt slightly worried but proud of what he had said to the jerk. He smirked to himself as he walked up to his room.


	3. Return to the falls part 3

**Enjoy ...**

Dipper and Mabel were walking down the street down to the shop. They had to pick up brown bread with seeds, some semi skimmed milk and some chocolate digestives for their parents. Dipper had his usual red t-shirt on , his blue jacket and his hat to cover the mop on his head.

Mabel was wearing her Unicorn t-shirt with a red skirt.

The pair walked to the shop and stopped outside.

"Mabel look who's in there"Dipper whispered to Mabel.

"The till guy?"Mabel guessed not being able to see who was actually there.

"No Jack Hunter"Dipper answered.

"Dipper we cant let him win, we've got eachothers back"Mabel answered re assuring Dipper. The pair walked in calmly past Jack. He didn't seem to notice the pines twins until they walked to go and get the milk, that's the moment he spotted the pair.

"Oi Pine cone!"He shouted. Dipper rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What is it Jack"Dipper said as he turned to face him.

"How dare you set foot in my shop!"Jack said angrily.

"Your shop?!"Dipper answred as calmly as possible.

"Ye I was here first, you have no right to be here"Jack answered Dipper, his voice raising with every word.

"Look what happened yesterday was an accident, the sooner you accept that the better it will be for everyone"Dipper said boldly.

"Well said bro bro"Mabel said proudly of her sibling, they fist bumped and walked away Jack ran after them. When he reached Dipper he pocked his shoulder so he'd turn around. He did! The second Dipper was facing Jack , Jack punched Dipper in the eye causing him to fall to the ground.

"Jack what the heck?"Mabel shouted."Dipper are you ok?"Mabel asked her twin worriedly. Dipper was unconscious . When Jack noticed this he ran out of the shop."Dont worry Dipper I'll call for help"Mabel said as calmly as she could. She then rang 999 and within 10 minutes they were there taking Dipper to hospital.

* * *

Ford was downstairs working on a new invention the, reality gun. If what he thought was true then he obviously needed one. The reality gun was a simple weapon. All you needed to do was point the gun at the item/person who you think might be a fantasy and it will tell you if they are or not. Even though using the gun would be an easy proses creating the gun wasn't.

The gun wasn't nearly complete but Ford couldn't work out the next step to completing the gun was. He put it on his desks next to the copys of this journals Stan had created for Dipper. Ford sighed.

 _What if this machine isn't possible_ Ford thought.

He annualized his work and then scanned his journals , he was sure they'd help in some way. Ford couldn't think. He had been working for hours non stop. Perhaps a brake would help him.

Ford made his way up stairs to the living room. He walked over to Stans chair, he wasn't there. This was unusual. He walked into the shop to see Stan on the phone with a frown. He walked up to his brother and put a hand on his had no clue who Stan was talking to and what about he knew his brother and could easily tell when something was wrong.

"Ye I understand completely"Stan said down the phone."What of course I adore the children but you cant be series?"Stan said down the phone in a confused tone."Ok ok I would do anything for them but is sending them away really what they need right know"Stan answered down the phone . "Ok Ill be right over bye"Stan hung up.

"What was that about"Ford asked in a concerned tone.

"Dipper , some kid punched him in the face, apparently he's been making threats to the kids all year"Stan answered.

"And where are you going?"Ford asked.

"To go and get the kids, their parents are sure they want them here , permanently"Stan did like the thought of the kids being here all the time but he knew it wasn't fair for them to start school in a new place, no friends , no parents.

"I still don't understand Stanley"

"When Dipper got punched he fell unconscious, the hit had such an impact he needed an operation"Stan answered. The pair frowned.

"Then Im coming with you"Ford smiled.

"Ok"Stan answered knowing not to argue know.


	4. Return to the Falls part 4

**#BRINGBACKTHEFALLS.**

Stan and Ford rushed to the car ready to go and get the kids from pair were worried but excited. The pair were worried because o what happened to Dipper but excited to see the kids and have them living down at Gravity falls.

Ford wasn't himself. Worry rushed through his veins. He knew the kids weren't safe at Gravity Falls not with everything hadn't told Stan this , or anyone else, he kept it to himself until he knew for sure.

Stan sensed Fords worries but didn't say anything, not may not have book smarts but he had street smarts and knew if there was something Ford was hiding and he asked before the car was moving then he could quite easily get out to avoid the drove.

The pair hadn't said much the whole journey, that's because Stan knew his brother and if he came on to strong he wouldn't find out anything.

After and hour in the car...

"Hey Ford something bothering you?"Stan asked his brother.

"No why would you say that?"Ford lied.

"Ford I can tell your lying to me"Stan answered to Fords lie. Ford rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong Stanley"Ford said raising his voice.

"Ok know I defiantly know theres something wrong"Stan answered. Ford just rolled his eyes and looked out his window.

 _Should I tell Stanley? He is my brother and we've been through so much. He'll be so annoyed I kept this from him, but he needs to know, for the kids_. Ford thought.

10 minutes later.

"Ugh Stanley you know when you..."Ford started before getting interrupted by Stan.

"Ford look there's the Calafornia sigh were here"Stan said taking his hand of the wheel to point. The car began to swurv.

"Stanley!"Ford shouted as he grabbed the wheel to steady the car.

"What was it you were going to say?"Stan asked.

"Never mind"Ford answered quietly.

 _Drat, how could I have been so stupid, he was gonna tell me_ Stan thought.

A few moment later the car was parked outside the two brothers stepped of the car . They looked at each other and the walked in.

* * *

Dippers eyes slowly opened. One throbbed like hell, the one that got punched, the other fine. Dipper scanned the room. He saw His mother , farther, Mabel, Ford and Stan sitting around his bed waiting for him to come round. Dipper blinked slowly.

"Dipper?"Mabel said quietly in a confused tone. Dipper blinked again this time making it more obvious he was awake."Dipper!"Mabel exclaimed. Their mother and farther went to go and get the doctor.

"Hey"Dipper said weakly.

"Hey squirt"Stan answered smiling.

"Look Dipper..."Ford began before getting a sturn look of Stan

"Not know"Stan whispered in his brothers ear.

"No I can take it"Dipper answered .Stan sighed.

"Dipper , you and Mabel are coming to live in Gravity Falls, permanently"Ford said.

"Cool cool, but why exactly?"Dipper asked in a confused tone.

"Kid the beating you had was very series"Stan began."Mabel told us everything and we agreed that you would be safer living with us"

Ford looked away. He knew the facts. Gravity Falls was becoming more and more dangerous by the minute with Bill on the verge of returning. He hadn't mentioned it because he never found the right seemed like it was only yesterday that they had defeated Bill, or so they thought. When Bill got erased from Stans mind he didn't get erased permanently . Because Stan's memory came back Ford knew tis could also lead to the possibility of Bill didn't know for sure yet. I suppose that's one of the reasons he hadn't mentioned it .

The doctor walked in along with Dippers Mother and Father.

"Ok kid we have your results, your all good your eye will just be sore while its healing"The doctor smiled. The whole family let out a sigh of relief."Dipper you are free to go whenever your ready"The doctor finished. He then walked out.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel went straight to their rooms to pack. This was like a dream come true getting to live with their Grunkles up in Gravity Falls.

When they had finished packing their bags they went into the car were Ford and Stan were waiting.

"Ah children, all packed?"Ford checked.

"Yes Grunkle Ford"Dipper and Mabel answered.

"The lets go kids"Stan answered.


	5. The thief part 1

Authors **Note: Every time I write a story I love to hear everyones opinions and comment,** **is what I don't understand is that someone comments are horrible things but the person who writes these continues to read my fanfiction. Sort it out .If im that bad don't torture yourself by reading my stories because I will continue to write whether you like it or not.(That last part was to whoever keeps commenting on my fanfic)  
Anyways enjoy xoxo.**

Ford was back down in his lab thinking. What else did he need to create this reality gun?He's tried almost everything, unicorn hair, fairydust, almost every gem in existence. What was it he was missing.

He sat down by his desk facing the half finished machine he made. Ford heared the vending machine door opening. He covers the gun with a sheet and goes to see who it is.

"Ah Dipper my boy, what can I do for you?"Ford asked.

"Actually I was wondering if I , if I could do anything to help you"Dipper answerd

"I don't understand" Ford said in a confused tone.

"Its just, ever since Bill's been defeated this town , well its almost boring"Dipper explained. Ford knelt down so he was on the same level as Dipper and said

"Dipper do you remember what I did when I first came to Gravity falls"

"You said you were looking for adventure?"Dipper guessed.

"And.."  
"That the more you looked the more you found "Dipper smiled."Ok Im off"

"Wait a minute Dipper"Ford said. He got up and looked through a pile on the other side of the room and found an empty Journal."Write about your discoveries in this, that way I wont miss a thing"Ford said whie handing the journal to Dipper.

"Thanks Grunkle Ford"Dipper exclaimed. He then hugged Ford for a second and then ran out to look for adventure.

"Good luck"Ford called after Dipper . He then walked back to the sheat that he used to cover his invention. He lifted the sheet. The gun, it was gone.

* * *

Mabel and Stan were down in the shack's gift shop. Stan was giving a tour and Mabel like usual would be checking out every guy who walked in, there were several that day and some looked promising, others not so much.

 _Mabels POV_

 _Ok hottie number one in sight. Do I walk over and talk to him or stair until he talks to me. Hmmmm , I think ill talk to him ._

 _"If I were rearranging the alphabet I'd put you and I together"I said . He didn't answer at first, I wonder why. My line was awesome , my hair is soooo on point, why isn't he answering._

 _He's just standing there awkwardly, why is he doing that._

 _Wait , what! Why did he run out of here? I at least deserved an answer don't I? Maybe I came on to strong._

 _Nahh, you can never come on to strong when your Mabel.I smiled to myself. Know what to do?I should go and find Dipper see what he's up to._

 _Ooh another hottie. Oooh he's even nicer. He has dark brown hair with bright blue eyes, Ive never seen that ok Mabel lets not mess this up.I'll pretend to bump into him. Yee that'll work._

 _Walking over , walking over, BOOM!_

 _"Sorry didn't see ya there"I said grinning._

 _"It's cool"He answered. Yess a reply!_

 _"So..Whats your name"I ask as subtly as possible._

 _"Names Scott "He said in a cool tone. Ahhh his voice is so perfect and deep._

 _"Well Im Mabel"I say proudly._ _Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no, he's about to walk deversion._

 _"Wait!" I shout after Scott."Will I see you again"I ask._

 _"In the future...ye"He says mysteriously. He then walks out of the shack and into the woods. Should I be worried by that? Nah. He could be a vampire!Or a wearwolf!Or both!Yesss._

* * *

Normal POV.

"And here's the final attractions, the ugliest being on earth"Stan began. He lead the tourist towards a mirror with a sheet over it."You"He said as he reveals the mirror . The tour group had a series expression on for half a second until the group burst out laughing. Stan sighed a sigh of relief. There have been many times where people have been offended by this attraction and have even gone to the length of asking for a re fund which in stans eyes is like a bullet to the heart.

He then lead the tourists to the gift shop and told them "Buy anything you want here to remember your experience, and don't forget no amount is too much"Stan finished he then left the tour group to go into the lounge.


	6. Cancelled For know

**Hi everyone . I just want you all to know Im done with this story for for 2 main reasons**

 **1)All the hate in comments have really been getting to me and I've gotten to the point where I cant take it anymore .**

 **2)I read over the chapters and realized they weren't great so in this gap I will be editing them to get them to high standards.**

 **SIDE NOTE:I will be writing gravity falls one shots just to keep my little brain happy.**

 **Anyways hope your having a great day in Gravity Falls,**

 **Hopefully see you soon xoxo**


	7. The thief part 2

**So I know its been a while since I updated but that's because school has unfortunately started and I have had so much homework its unreal like I didn't expect it anyways here's the thief part 2 ...**

 _Fords POV_

 _I was pacing around furiously. No idea how to explain what on earth had just happened. I had only left for a moment...Who could of...Unless this could be the proof I've been waiting for, It was Bill._

 _No that's ridiculous Bills gone , I erased him, right?I mean ok ok I have had my doubts but if it was Bill then how did he know about the is a demon, he could of quite easily made a deal with someone but the question is who._

 _I walk over to my journals, well the copies Stanley had made._

 _Here's the page I wrote almost a lifetime ago about Bill._

 _The beast with one eye cannot be defeated. He will float from dimension to dimension wit unlimited power,Bill cannot be stopped!_

 _I froze in place. I wouldn't have written that unless it was...true._

 _Oh boy, I have to warn the family. I walked towards the exit but stopped in place. Wait I cant put this stress on them, not without any proof!_

Normal Pov.

Mable was out in the forest waiting for the boy she was ment to be meeting. They had agreed to meet in the middle of the forest at around 2;30pm , it was 3:30.

Mable didn't let this hurt her , she trusted everyone and saw the good in everyone. She kept smiling and kept waiting for Scott to dint want to blow this She needed a summer romance , it's what she's always thought Scott was different, someone unique who wouldn't hurt her. She thought he was some mysterious bad boy who had eyes for her, that's her hope.

30 minutes later.

Mabel sighed. The twinkle in her eye faded and her trust seemed to be huge smile changed to a frown. It was rare for Mbael to frown because of who she is.

Mabel pulled her sweater over her face and went into sweater town.

She heard foot prints.

 _scott? she thought._

-BANG-

Everything went dark.

* * *

When Mabel woke up she found herself tied to a tree in the middle of nowhere. She was son confused. She had no idea who had taken her or why because she was in sweater town. All she could do what wait, wait and hope.

She looked saw loads of tree's around her. She tried to look behind her to see if she recognized anything.

She could only see the corner of what looked like a little box room on the top off a cliff. Mabel thought about it for a second and thought back to the time Gideon tricked and tried to kill froze for a second. She hated the thought but couldnt help it. Whenever she thought of that day she would think off what could have happened to Dipper if she hadn't turned up. A chill ran up her spine.

"Hahaha"A familiar voice cackled. "Well howdy sweetchess , how are ya'll doing"The voice continued. This was a voice Mabel knew all to well.

"Gideon?"Mabel asked in a confused tone.

"Ahh you recognize me "Gideon blushed. Mabel rolled her eyes.

"What is it know you little freak"Mabel demanded.

"Well sweet , sweet Mabel, Do you remember Scott?"Gideon turned away."Well he's what you call a translator, he can transport and change forms and he works for me. See Mabel he stole your Grunkles invention for me, has he told you about it?"Gideon explained. Mabel shook he head."Well its a reality see sweet Mabel everyone here loves me except you, so I started to wonder are you real." 

"Yes Im real"Mabel shouted" 


End file.
